cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
A Difference in Kind/Transcript
Sherlock Holmes: You're not breathing. Joan Watson: That's because I'm a little nervous. Sherlock: You needn't be. This device is not on a timer. It's designed to be detonated remotely, and since no one saw us enter, we're quite safe. Watson: That's funny, I don't feel quite safe. You know who's good with bombs? The bomb squad. That's who we should call. Sherlock: We should not. Beckoning the police would put the lives of our neighbors at risk. Not to mention our many belongings. We would also forfeit the opportunity to gather any clues about the individual who wants us dead. Watson: You say that like we don't know who did this. Vikner did this obviously. He planted the same kind of bomb that blew up your father's office. Just a few hours ago, he had a witness killed inside a police precinct. Sherlock: He did, but I think we can rely on one thing, and that is that he fears Moriarty. He has repeatedly implied that he runs her organization through her good graces. Watson: So? Sherlock: So, she has but one rule. You and I are untouchable. Watson: What just happened? Sherlock: I just disarmed the bomb. Watson: But you didn't pick a wire, it was just... Sherlock: Despite the plots of the many movies that you tell me are good, which are in fact not good, bomb-makers don't build tests of electrical engineering skill, they build devices that go bang. The simpler the device, the more likely it is to explode. This one would have had the person across the street seen us enter. Speaking of our would-be murderer, let's go introduce ourselves. Watson: Did we just set off the alarm? Sherlock: It appears we did. Watson: So you're wrong. The person who planted the bomb wasn't watching us from here. Sherlock: Someone was. I smell fresh cigarette smoke, and every shade is drawn is except for that one. Can you imagine a better view of our front door than from here? Watson: What kind of bomber turns the alarm on before he leaves? Sherlock: You're assuming he has left. It's possible he found a way in that was not protected by a sensor. There's no one here, we should go. And we have about 15 seconds before that alarm goes from beeping to blaring. Watson: You just defused a bomb two minutes ago, don't look so impressed. This is Joe and Colleen's place. I fed their fish last year when they went on that cruise. Sherlock: Not the sort of information I retain. Watson: Yeah, well, one of us has to. We're here. We may as well take a look around. You were right. Colleen and Joe have been out of town for the last few days. He just texted me, and they did not hire a house sitter. Sherlock: Yet someone sat right there, watching our home. Someone who smokes clove cigarettes. Watson: That's fresh? Sherlock: Mm-hmm. Watson: You want to tell me again why you think the person who just tried to kill us does not work for Joshua Vikner? Sherlock: Taking our lives would cost Vikner his own, you know this. Watson: I mean, I get that there's a rule against hurting us, but there are also rules against extortion, war profiteering, and murder. I mean, if he's willing to break those... Sherlock: If he crosses his predecessor, there is a 100% chance he will be exsanguinated. The odds that we will dig up proof against him are, in his estimation, much less daunting. Watson: You think someone's trying to frame him? Sherlock: Not just someone someone inside his organization. The police know nothing of Joshua Vikner, he's not a suspect in the bombing of my father's office, and yet someone left the exact same device in our home. Why? For whose benefit? Watson: Moriarty's. Sherlock: Someone hopes to incite her to Vikner's destruction. They failed. But we now know that there is dissention in the ranks. We can use that to our advantage. Watson: How? Sherlock: We find the dissenter. Propose an alliance. Watson: With the person who just tried to blow us up? Sherlock: The enemy of my enemy, Watson. Watson (phone): Marcus, hey. It's late, what's up? Detective Bell (phone): Hey, is Sherlock with you? Sherlock (phone): We're both here. Bell (phone): You know a Christopher Gray, the head of your dad's security detail? Sherlock (phone): Yes. Bell (phone): Did either of you see him tonight? Watson (phone): No, why? Bell (phone): Couple of hours ago, he was found unconscious on a sidewalk, just a few blocks from your place. Someone busted him up pretty good, so I called. Watson (phone): You think he was mugged? Bell (phone): No, in addition to his wallet and watch, he had an unregistered nine millimeter on him. Not sure how it ties to everything else we've seen lately, but I'm gonna go talk to the guy. He's at St. Bede's. Thought you might want to join. Sherlock (phone): We'll see you shortly. Christopher Gray: I'm supposed to watch that. The concussion. They don't want me falling asleep. Sherlock: Well, don't worry, Mr. Gray, this conversation will be just as stimulating as the weather report. Gray: What do you want? Watson: The man who put you here, he broke your clavicle, your parietal bone, two of your ribs. We want to find him. Gray: I don't remember anything since this morning. I can't help. Watson: Well, it says here that you have suffered a significant head trauma, so that is possible, but I doubt it. You were encamped in our neighbor's apartment this evening, you were spying on us. For a moment, we thought you also put a bomb in our home, but then another more likely scenario presented itself, one that would account for your many injuries. Gray: I don't know what you're talking about. I can't follow a word you're saying. I want you to leave. Watson: You've been making eye contact since we walked in. Your heart rate is going up, you're lying. We're pretty sure you don't need to. You've been spying on us for Morland. He knows we've been keeping things from him. Sherlock: The identity of his enemy, for example. Watson: You found an empty apartment, you set up shop. But tonight you saw a man breaking into our house. When he left, you approached him, there was a fight. He put you here. Sherlock: We came to thank you for saving our lives. So just drop the charade and tell us what transpired tonight. Gray: I'm sorry but I don't answer to you. I answer to your father. Nurse: Can I help you, Mr. Gray? Gray: I don't know who these people are. They're bothering me. Nurse: I'll call security. Sherlock: No, there's no need. Please, take good care of him. He's confused, but he's a good man. Sherlock: You should stay here. Marcus will be here soon. It'll be conspicuous if we're both absent. Watson: Where you going? Sherlock: There's a church under renovation around the corner from us on Quay. Watson: That's where they picked him up. Sherlock: He had plaster dust on the shoulder of his coat. Perhaps that's where he sustained the injuries from our would-be bomber. I'll see if I can pick up the trail there. Morland Holmes: I didn't do it. I need to speak to my son alone. Sherlock: Mr. Gray filled you in, did he? Morland: As I understand it, you should send him a gift. Sherlock: So I assume this is the man who he stopped from detonating 15 gallons of acetone peroxide solution inside your least valuable real estate holding. Morland: The point, I believe, was to kill you. There was a chase. The assassin tried to lose Mr. Gray by ducking in here. Blows were exchanged. Sherlock: And then bullets. Why did you come here? Morland: It was on my way. Sherlock: Where? Morland: To you. I wanted to talk. If you're here looking for identification, you won't find any. I just wanted to see his face before my men dispose of him. Although, I confess I don't know what I thought I could tell by looking at him. Sherlock: He's of Iranian descent, between 37 and 42 years old. He's on blood pressure medication and he enjoys racket sports. I could tell you a lot about him, but the most important thing is that he did not work for the same person who had your office bombed. Morland: You just said he planted the same kind of device. Sherlock: And with very good reason. One I'm not inclined to disclose at the moment. Morland: Have it your way. If I had a white flag, I would wave it. That's what I was coming to tell you. I was wrong the other night. You were right. I didn't know what I was up against, I do now. And I've decided not to waste what remains of my life on some mad scramble for vengeance. Sherlock: You expect me to believe that your bloodlust has waned? Morland: I still want justice for Sabine. But there is a price I am not willing to pay. I will not lose my son. I want to help you. You bested the head of this organization once before. I will give anything in my power to help you do it again. You have my word. We'll do it your way. Sherlock: Well, I know where to find you, should I decide I need your help. Watson: Sherlock? Sherlock: In here. Watson: You know what? I'd really like to get rid of that. Sherlock: Promise I'll clean my room as soon as I've done my homework. Watson: You found the bomber? Sherlock: Before and after his meeting with Mr. Gray. As you can see, facial recognition software provided a match. He didn't maintain a social media presence of his own. But according to his bowling friends, his name is Nasim Behzadi. He was a driver for Iran's U.N. Mission. Watson: Do you think he was taking orders from someone in Tehran? Sherlock: I think they came from someone more local. Watson: Iran has a woman working at their U.N. Mission? Sherlock: Zoya Hashemi. She's the second in command there. He was her personal driver. And she was responsible for bringing him to the U.S. Watson: For her to get that job in that government, she must be very smart and very well-connected. Sherlock: It would make her an ideal spoke in Vikner's wheels-within-wheels outfit, don't you think? Watson: Why do you think she tired to frame him for killing us? You think she wanted to take over the group? Sherlock: Perhaps she grew tired of participating in the cancerous web of blackmail, market manipulation and homicide that he maintains. The precise motive for her attempt on our life can only be guessed at, but I think she sent Mr. Behzadi and his bomb. Watson: So, naturally, we should befriend this lady. Sherlock: I'd like her to understand there are other ways to deal with a problem like Professor Vikner. Perhaps she can provide the means. Watson: So how do we get to her? We can't just stroll into the U.N. and introduce ourselves. Sherlock: My father offered his assistance. I think we should accept. Watson: You're kidding. Sherlock: He said he's willing to put his quest for retribution on hold. Watson: You believed him? Sherlock: We're gonna need some help if we're to turn Ms. Hashemi. Morland: This professor, what's he like in person? Sherlock: I'm sure you've been painting a portrait of evil in your mind's eye since Sabine's death, but it's really not like that. A closer approximate would be Great Uncle Willard as a younger man. Morland: You haven't said very much, Joan. You still don't trust me, do you? Watson: No, I don't. Sherlock: So do you think your contacts in the region are sufficient to motivate Ms. Hashemi to help us? Morland: This woman was willing to kill you just to provoke Vikner's removal. I don't think that motivation will be the problem. The method you're proposing that's where we may run into trouble. Zoya Hashemi: I was told Rixar Energy was only sending two representatives today. Morland: Forgive us, Ms. Hashemi. My old friend George may have given you some inaccurate information about our party. Um, I do hope we can still meet privately. Zoya: No reason for pretense, I suppose. Watson: We know you're not religious. We've been looking into you. Zoya: What else have you learned? Morland: You're a murderous hag. Zoya: Oh, good. We're going to be direct. In that case, I suppose I should start by apologizing for having a bomb placed in your home. Watson: So you don't deny it? Zoya: I don't have to, Ms. Watson. Such are the legal privileges my position affords me. You came here under false pretenses. There's no more need for lies. You want to talk about Joshua Vikner, correct? So talk. Sherlock: We know why you tried to kill us, Ms. Hashemi. The professor was a poor choice to head up your cabal. Zoya: He's reckless, undisciplined. We need a scalpel in that position, not a hammer. And your skirmishes with him have drawn too much attention. Are you tying to tell me you're going to help me kill him? Sherlock: Murder's not on the table, I'm afraid. We don't just want the head of the snake. We want the whole slithering mass. We want to roll up your entire organization. Morland: Help us. Tell us everything you know, and I will personally guarantee your safety. Zoya: You think you can just roll up what remains of Moriarty's legacy? Sherlock: As I should've done long ago. Zoya: If that's your plan, dear, there's something you should see. Zoya: Do you know what this is? Watson: Looks like you're tracking votes from U.N. members. Zoya: Yes, but there's much more to it than that. Everything in English is for my staff's consumption. Everything in red is for me. Sherlock: The Persian script is in code. Zoya: You won't crack it. The point is I want you to notice the amount of red notations. They represent recent activity of another global organization. Watson: You expect us to believe that your group is active in almost half the countries in the world? Zoya: Sometimes it's just an operative. Sometimes it's a mid-level bureaucrat being blackmailed, or a financier. In certain domains, there's much more. The point is you can't just hope to roll up a network as large as this. Now, perhaps you see why I've acted the way I have. Framing the professor with your deaths was my only chance. I couldn't risk another. Morland: Who said you have a choice? We can expose you to the Iranian government. Zoya: Mr. Holmes, there at least a dozen names on that board that I fear more than my government. I have a family. And Joshua Vikner will defend his position as furiously as he fought to acquire it. Watson: We thought he just took over, who'd he have to fight? If you won't help us, maybe they will. Sherlock: You're assuming they're still alive. Zoya: As a matter of fact, he is. When Moriarty was captured those with the most influence in the group realized that we couldn't continue on without a leader. We were, as you said, the snake, and we were eating our own tail. Certain candidates emerged, Vikner among them. But others, like myself, advocated for an individual outside the group. A man we'd long admired. A legend. He'd spent a lifetime playing dice with the globe, and had profited immensely. He still does. Sherlock: She's talking about you. They wanted you to lead them. Zoya: Tell me you don't see art in what we do. Tell me you couldn't have perfected it. Watson: That's why Vikner tried to have him killed back then, because he was in the way? Zoya: He had to go. Watson: Only he didn't go. He was only wounded. Zoya: He lost a lover as well. It gave Vikner the time he needed to solidify his position. I'm sorry. You wish my help. But you're living proof of what happens when he perceives a threat to his power. Watson: Are you smiling? Sherlock: How often do you learn so much so quickly? It's invigorating. Taken in total, the situation is quite daunting. But we can crawl before we must run. Watson: What does that mean? Sherlock: Ms. Hashemi, she had the right idea. I object to her choice of targets, obviously, but it makes sense. Watson: What does? Sherlock: We want to defeat Joshua Vikner. A way to do so has just been made quite plain. We're gonna frame him for murder. Watson: I think I found something. Lance Chapel. Psycho Cinco. Sherlock: I've repeatedly asked you not to call him that. Watson: It's late. I can call the crazy people whatever I want. December 16 of 2012, there was a suspicious fire in his apartment building. An old married couple was killed. He was questioned because they had gotten into an argument a few days before. Sherlock: Says here the Hofmanns were difficult tenants, nosy, the keepers of dozens of cats. Got into arguments with lots of their neighbors. Watson: Right, but how many of them do you suppose took the DANTE survey in 2015, and got outed as a psychopath? Sherlock: Says here he was in a conference in Tokyo on the night of the 16th. Watson: We made those calendars based on where the Internet said Vikner had been. Sherlock: So? Watson: So the Internet is not always right. Sherlock: It says here that photos were taken. This is your handwriting. You can't frame him for the fire. Watson: Maybe if we were not limiting ourselves to crimes we think were committed by the DANTE psychos... Sherlock: Do you disagree with the notion that they committed heinous acts before they were identified by the survey? Watson: Of course not, I just accused Chapel of arson. Sherlock: We now know that four of these people are dead, and two of them are already in prison. Their fates are sealed. We stick to the psychopaths. Watson: Do you think Morland would've said yes to the offer to take over the group? Sherlock: No. There's no denying that over his long and storied career, my father has facilitated business deals where death was a likely outcome for someone, somewhere. But Vikner and his people, they pursue death as a business deal. It's a difference of kind, not of degree. It makes the murder of Sabine Raoult all the more pointless. My father was never a threat to Vikner's ascendency... Watson: Did you find something? Sherlock: Where's the calendar for 2013? Watson: Kitchen, I brought it down there when I made my dinner. Watson: What is it? Sherlock: Arthur Tetch, one of our two incarcerated psychopaths. On April 3, 2013, a young woman from his neighborhood went missing, Autumn Dunbar. Two weeks later, she was found, miles away, slashed to ribbons in a parking structure in Harlem. It was obvious to the police that she'd been held somewhere. Tortured. The theory was that she had escaped, only to be pursued and then killed by her captor. Note the bit about her clothes. Watson: CSU found traces of sodium borate. Sherlock: Aka borax, a component in many detergents. So the police thought that she'd been held in a room which contained cleaning supplies. But borax is also a preservative used in... Watson: Taxidermy, which is how Arthur Tetch made his living. He had a store in Harlem. Sherlock: Yeah, he moved not one month after Autumn's murder. Perhaps to put some distance between himself and the place that he held her. Some more good news. Joshua Vikner was in New York the night she went missing and the night her throat was slashed. Watson: Okay, so we have a murder that we're pretty sure was committed by Arthur Tetch and it fits our timetable. How are we gonna pin that to Viktor? Sherlock: We produce a murder weapon. Watson: You seriously think that Tetch held onto that knife he used? Sherlock: No, you misunderstand. We literally produce a murder weapon. The right kind of blade can be procured at any hardware store. Samples of Autumn Dunbar's blood were preserved at several crime labs. I'll find out which one has the weakest security, and I'll pay them a visit before morning. Watson: Then what? We just stash the knife at Vikner's office and then call a tip in to the police? Sherlock: Too suspicious. I want the murder weapon to speak for itself. As well as Autumn Dunbar's blood, I want some evidence which ties it directly to Vikner. Watson: Okay, so how are you gonna get that? Sherlock: I'm not. You are. Joshua Vikner: Our world only gets more dangerous, it's a fact. But that danger forces us to think, to look for new ways to organize ourselves. In the case of South Sudan, attacks on hospitals and food banks have driven population groups out of city centers. I see that someone's forgotten my rule about phones in the classroom. Watson: I think you want to take this. Vikner: Excuse me a moment, will you? I'll be right back. Vikner (phone): Hello? Morland (phone): Professor Vikner, this is Morland Holmes. Vikner (phone): Mr. Holmes, this is an honor. I've followed your career with great... Morland (phone): This conversation is not being recorded, if that's of concern. Vikner (phone): Why would you record a conversation with a perfect stranger? Morland (phone): You prefer we speak in hypotheticals. Very well. Hypothetically, I've called to take you up on your offer. Vikner (phone): What offer? Morland (phone): The one you proposed to my son the other day. You thought a peace could be brokered between us. Vikner (phone): Your son said that was quite impossible. Morland (phone): He was mistaken. It's been known to happen. Vikner (phone): Well, not the way I've heard it. I'm afraid the offer you're referring to is no longer on the table. Morland (phone): And why is that? Vikner (phone): These past few months, you've raised a ruckus, I've had to raise one in return. I've finally drawn the attention of the people I oversee. Some want it to stop. More than a few think I've gone too easy on you. Morland (phone): Mmm, they should visit my New York office. Vikner (phone): At this point, I can think of only one thing that will guarantee peace. Your head on a pike. Hypothetically speaking, of course. Morland (phone): Of course. Vikner (phone): If you're prepared to make that kind of sacrifice for the sake of your business, your family, your legacy, you let me know. I'll send a car. We'll work out the details face-to-face. Vikner: Are you sure you don't want to stay? You may learn something. Sherlock: Gonna do Vikner's work for him, and jump? Despite how you might feel, that actually went quite well. We should have what we need. Morland: Vikner's fingerprints. Sherlock: On the phone Watson gave him. She coated it with a special residue this morning, a concoction of my own design, to make sure that they stuck. We'll then transfer them to the knife we procured, along with some of Autumn Dunbar's blood. Morland: Then send it to your friends at the police department. Sherlock: No. Lying to the Captain is one thing. Making him complicit in a frame-up is quite another. We'll be sending the knife to the FBI. Watson has an acquaintance there, an agent by the name of Burke. He's a good man, but he's not a bridge that we can't burn. And as luck would have it, at the time of her disappearance, Autumn Dunbar was working as a window clerk for the United States Postal Service. That makes her case federal. I'm sure the Bureau will be quite happy with the new lead. Morland: I appreciate what you're doing. I know how you work. Falsifying evidence can't sit well with you. Sherlock: Desperate times. Sometimes you have to bite the orange in order to peel it. Our plan's not what's troubling you though, is it? Morland: It's really something, realizing that you are, for all appearances, the kind of man who would accept the leadership position in a group like that. I've always blamed myself for what happened to Sabine. I was sure I'd done something to upset a competitor or acted too aggressively in a negotiation, angered the wrong dictator or CEO. I'd stay up at night, struggling to put a finger on it, to figure out exactly what I'd done wrong. Sherlock: Right, 'cause it wasn't one thing, was it? It was everything. Your life's work. You would have been a spectacular failure, by the way. You don't have the stuff to be an evil mastermind. Watson (phone): Hey. Sherlock (phone): Anything? Watson (phone): I'm being taken to Gary right now. Sherlock (phone): I assumed he would only contact you after a suspect was apprehended, but there's been no mention of Vikner's arrest in the news. Watson (phone): I don't think they've arrested him yet. He just said there was a new development he wanted to talk about. Sherlock (phone): You're sure that he believed you when you said we found the knife at the bottom of an elevator shaft? Watson (phone): In the parking structure where Autumn Dunbar was killed. Yes, I'm sure. He said he'd put a rush on it at the lab. I'll be in touch. FBI Agent Gary Burke: Joan sorry for the wait. Watson: No problem. What's up? Burke: Can we talk in my office? Watson: Sure. Burke: So uh, the knife that you brought us, you were right, the blood is a match for Autumn Dunbar. And we were able to lift a clean set of prints that matches the suspect you like, Joshua Vikner. Watson: That's great. Burke: You said your partner took this case because he was bored? Watson: It happens sometimes. Burke: Did either one of you tell anyone else about finding the knife? Watson: No. Why? What's going on? Burke: Well, a few hours ago, we went to look for Vikner, and he's gone. He's not at his house, not at his office. He hasn't shown up for classes today. His friends, his colleagues, they haven't heard from him. His phone's off, his credit cards haven't been used. So we've got a three-year-old cold case here, and this guy chooses this exact moment to go off the grid? Watson: You think someone tipped him off. Burke: Joan, if you didn't tell anyone, I wonder if somebody inside the Bureau tipped him off. Now, we'll take it from here, but in the meantime, do me a favor. Please be careful. I'm worried there's more to this guy than meets the eye. Bodyguard 1: Sir? Your son just called on the secure line. He's coming over. Morland: Did he say why? Bodyguard 1: No, sir. But he did say we should bring on more people for the next few hours. He also suggested that we ready your plane. Morland: I see. Morland: If I had raised an optimist, you'd be here crowing. Vikner's on the run. Sherlock: I'm not an optimist. Neither are you. Morland: I see both sides. Clearly Vikner's FBI sources have convinced him that the threat you posed was serious, upending one's life, becoming a fugitive, drastic steps for a public figure. Sherlock: It was necessary. He won't easily shrug off Autumn Dunbar's murder, and this will do little to quiet the dissent in his ranks. And that's the end of the good news. Morland: Now he's a wounded animal, striking out from the shadows. He'll have to show strength, make an example of you. Sherlock: Not me. Perhaps you should return to London, where you're better protected. Morland: Isn't that what he'd expect? Sherlock: Well, if you prefer, there's whatever Greek island Mycroft is languishing on. I always imagined that you had a secret lair beneath a volcano for such an occasion. Morland: I'll be gone in the morning. Sherlock: This matter will be resolved. Watson and I will see to it. Morland: Of that I have no doubt. Thank you, son. Morland (phone): It's Morland Holmes. The other day, you made me an offer. I've decided to accept it. Watson: Here you are. You disappeared on me. Sherlock: Vanishing men. It's an epidemic. Watson: I think I passed out around 4:00. Last thing I remember, you were looking at Vikner's financials. Sherlock: A dry well. He must be using some heretofore unidentified slush fund to finance his flight from justice. While you slept, I discarded several other possible ways to locate him. Watson: No clues in his books about where he'd go? Sherlock: His case studies draw extensively from field research, but he's too well-traveled to pin down, not even to a favorite continent. The next notion I entertained hinged on the hope that he still maintains an interest in his biological daughter. Watson: Tell me you weren't thinking about kidnapping her to lure him out of hiding. Sherlock: I didn't think about it for very long. Watson: Look, Vikner is a wanted man now. He can't operate the way he used to. Maybe that has to be enough this time. Sherlock: Do you think this group can't be run from somewhere else? Do you think he's less dangerous now he's on the run? Watson: Of course not, I just don't want to keep lying to our friends. Sherlock: We can't afford to worry about the authorities. Watson: You saw how big this network is. How do you really think this ends? Sherlock: Mr. Gray. Gray: May I come in? Watson: What are you doing out of the hospital? You should still be under observation. Gray: Oh, I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm looking for your father. I haven't been able to track him down anywhere. Sherlock: He's travelling today. Gray: I don't think so. I got this letter by courier, just a little while ago, and the man who delivered it to me said that he stood by and watched your father write it. Watson: You seem upset. Gray: I've been the head of his security detail for 20 years. He just terminated my employment, and I don't understand why. If it's about the other night, I, I was following orders. Watson: He told you to shoot that man? Gray: No, I, I, I had to defend myself. If it upset him... Sherlock: It doesn't appear that you did. £10 million severance is quite generous, isn't it? Gray: It was too generous. Your father has already been very good to me, to my family. Whatever I did, I want to apologize. I want to make a case for keeping the other men on. Sherlock: The other men? Gray: He terminated his entire team this morning. He said he didn't need us any longer. He said the danger had passed. Sherlock: You asked how this ends. I think my father has a solution in mind. Watson: He's giving himself up to Vikner. Vikner: Thank you for coming, Mr. Holmes. I promise this won't take long at all. Sherlock (phone): No, you're not listening to me! I... Watson: No luck at Zoya Hashemi's office? Sherlock: I'd hoped to use every ounce of leverage we have to get her to look into Vikner's possible whereabouts, but her people won't even connect me. Watson: I tried to call Morland's London office. They claim they can't reach him. We can't be sure he's giving himself up. Sherlock: If there's another reason for him severing ties with his entire security team, I'd like to hear it. Watson (phone): Gary? Burke (phone): We got a hit on Vikner's cell phone. Watson (phone): You're kidding. Burke (phone): Right now, it's pinging three towers in Yonkers. Looks like he's holed up in an abandoned power plant at Ravine and Glenwood. I've got a SWAT unit en route. Watson (phone): We'll meet you there, just tell your guys be careful. He could have a hostage with him. FBI Agent 1: This is an active scene, you two got to stay back. Agent Burke! FBI Agent 2: You can't be here. Watson: Joan Watson. This is Sherlock Holmes, we're with the NYPD. Burke: It's all right, they're with me. We're just arriving. We're still sweeping the facility. Watson: I don't see any vehicles. Burke: We think Vikner took off. His phone's still pinging. It's hard to get an accurate read. This concrete, it's playing havoc with all our signals. Why would this guy drag us out here, Joan? You said you thought he might have a hostage. Another girl or what? Team Leader (radio): (garbled message) Burke (radio): Say again, team leader. Team Leader (radio): I said, we got a body here. Burke: Let's get inside. Burke: What do we got? Whoa. Is it self-inflicted? FBI Agent 2: I don't think so. There's no gun. Morland: They stay here even during winter, do they not? Sherlock: Excuse me? Morland: The bees. This is their home rain or shine. Sherlock: Yes, let's talk about bees, instead of the execution you just carried out in Yonkers. Morland: I didn't lay a finger on Professor Vikner. Sherlock: Who did? Morland: Associates of a new friend. Ms. Hashemi. After our meeting the other day, she contacted me, and said she wanted to offer her assistance, after all. Sherlock: We wanted her help in putting Vikner in prison. Morland: She had a different plan. Sherlock: So she baited the trap, she drew him out, and now she ascends to his throne. Morland: Actually, Ms. Hashemi is not taking Vikner's place. I am. Sherlock: What? Morland: Her idea. That Vikner goes away and she gets what she's wanted for several years. A steadier hand at the wheel of the group. Sherlock: You know, you haven't told a joke in the four decades I've known you. Better late than never, I suppose. Morland: I did it for you, Sherlock. You and Joan. It was the only way to guarantee they'd never harm you. Sherlock: Well, there's a rule in place established by the group's founder. Morland: Didn't stop a bomb from appearing at your house the other night, did it? I told you. I will not lose my son. Sherlock: So, you're only recourse was to become head of an organization which murders for profit. Morland: How else would I dismantle it? Ms. Hashemi was right. The group is virtually impervious to threats from the outside but a threat from the inside, on the other hand... Sherlock: What you're describing would be suicide. Morland: I should be returning to London this evening. The group will no longer have a presence in New York. You have my word. What is it about you and I, that we do so much harm to the ones we allege to care about? I know about Irene Adler now. Ms. Hashemi explained. For years, you blamed yourself for her death. You never questioned it and the case could be made that your brother is in banishment because of you. Sherlock: Do you have a point? Morland: Being loved by you is a dangerous thing, Sherlock. Probably why I'm still alive. Men like us we're not meant to make such connections. Sherlock: I disagree. Morland: Ask yourself, who do you love more than any other in the world? What do you think will happen if you stay with her? Watson: Hey. Got your message. Why are we at your father's safe house? Sherlock: 'Cause I was notified earlier on that it is now my safe house. Watson: What are you talking about? Sherlock: Before my father left New York, he gave up several of his properties. Some to charity. This one to me. Watson: Hmm, are we moving? Sherlock: I'm not. Thought you might like it. Watson: You're offering me my own place? Does this have anything to do with all that junk that your father said to you the other night? Sherlock: If by junk you mean his belief that I'm a cancer to my friends and colleagues, then yes, that junk. Watson: What's next? Different precincts? Or are you thinking about leaving New York entirely? Maybe we shouldn't even be on the same continent. Sherlock: You jest, but there is a case to be made. Watson: You are not your father, you never will be. If he thinks he needs to be alone for the rest of his life, that is his problem. Sherlock: So, do you suppose your sister will help us sell this place? Watson: That's a good question. We can ask her over dinner. We should ask Marcus to join, too. Sherlock: What does he know about real estate? Watson: Probably nothing, but he's single and so is Lin. Sherlock: And to think that my father thought that I was the greatest threat to our circle of friends. Watson: Well, what's the worst thing that could happen? Category:Transcripts